Boggle
"This is the game that will Boggle your mind! The game that can earn you lots of money! This is the show that will make you think! We are going to challenge you every step of the way! Only the strongest may survive the game of Boggle! Are you ready?" Audience: "YES!" "Then, let's meet our Boggle champions from (insert hometown here, then the players introduce themselves)! And here are our challengers from (insert hometown here, then the players introduce themselves)! And now, the host of the show, Bill Rafferty!" Boggle is an unsold pilot based on the classic word game. The concept of a Boggle game show later came to reality in 1994 as Boggle: The Interactive Game. Gameplay Two husband-wife teams compete. As in the classic game, the object is to find words in a grid of letters. Main Game There are two types of rounds: the 10-letter puzzle round and the wordsearch round. 10-Letter Puzzle The first and last letters of a 10-letter word were given and was hidden in the grid. Letters in the word were highlighted one at a time back & forth until one team buzzed-in with a correct answer and win $100. Wordsearch Puzzle Another grid was shown and the team took turns finding words in that grid. When finding a word, the team in control must buzz-in and say the word. Like in the board game, each letter in the found word is worth a point and the teams were paid $10 a point. Pressure Boggle The team that wins each round went to their own "Pressure Boggle" board to which its cubes were numbered 1-16. Behind six of the numbers are letters in the name of the game which is "Boggle". All the others were X cubes. The team in control picked at least two numbers, each time a Boggle letter was found, they get a free pick. Anytime they uncover an "X", their was over unless an "X" was found on the first pick; at which point they get to pick again. If the team can uncover all the letters in Boggle, they win the game. Bonus Game In the bonus game, the winning couple again faced a grid of 16 numbered squares. This time, hidden in that grid are 10 letters. Five of them form a five-letter word; the other five do not; they are only there to confuse the couple. The remaining six squares are bombs which are there to create danger for the couple. After being shown the first & last letters of the word the couple's going for, they're going to pick off numbers one at a time. As soon as they think they've found the word, they must then call it out. After finding the word and should they uncover any bombs, the winning couple must then roll a black cube with the letters in the name of the game on the sides. They get one roll for every bomb they find. Presumably, several words were played, but how many words and the specific scoring for each word found was not shown in the brief clip of gameplay shown. During the playing of the bonus, if the winning couple rolls all six letters in "Boggle", the game is over and they lose the money. Surviving this round won $25,000. Rating International Version Even though it didn't sell in America, it found its way into The Netherlands. YouTube Links *Pilot intro *Gameplay Clips Dutch Version *Portion of the Game *Clips of the Dutch Version *A full episode *Another full episode Category:Word Games Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Gambling Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:1988 pilots